Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 015
"Welcome to the Fortune Cup", known as "Duel of Fortune Cup Begins: Major Air Raid!! Giant Bomber Air Raid" in the Japanese version, is the fifteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on July 9, 2008. Summary Preparation Before the contestants of the Fortune Cup appear at the ceremony, Yusei, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner prepare in a corridor. Leo, now disguised as Luna, in order to participate instead of her, asks how he looks. After getting too excited, Luna kicks him, reminding him she doesn't act like that. As Yusei and Leo depart to the ceremony, Yusei advises Leo to lose the make-up. Tanner remains silent, positive the Fortune Cup is a setup. Fortune Cup begins The MC announces the Fortune Cup is getting started, before Jack Atlas and "Red Dragon Archfiend" entertain the crowd. Jack and Red Dragon stop in the center of the stadium and the contestants rise into the stadium. The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter to each other. Thoughts that Yusei may have stolen an invitation and such are spread among the crowd. Yusei's friends are uneasy, but Yusei tells Leo to pay no attention. The MC is left speechless. Greiger walks over to him and takes his microphone and asks everyone, as a duelist up there, what it is everyone sees. He points to Yusei saying he is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything, he assures the crowd, it is rather them, looking at him, through their trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious. The crowd remains silent until Rex Goodwin applauds Greiger after which everyone follows. Goodwin thanks Greiger and reminds everyone of the equality of the players. The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens randomly pair up the players. Leo is put in the first Duel against Greiger. Rex and Lazar, now in a box room talk with Zigzix on a monitor. They will shortly have all the Signers together. Once they get them to Duel at maximum potential, it will cause the Ener-D system to respond. Zigzix has installed a number of D-Sensors throughout the stadium, which will apprehend a full account of a Signer's response heightened by the Dueling. As the contestants prepare, Leo tells Yusei to meet him in the finals and recollects on what Yusei told him after their duel. The Duel The MC announces the contestants Luna and Greiger. As Leo and Greiger shake hands, Leo tells Greiger that he liked his speech earlier. Greiger says that he heard Luna was a girl, he seems like a boy to him. Leo stumbles back laughing protecting his disguise saying people think he's a boy, but he'd say he's girl enough as he strikes a more feminine posture. In the crowd, Luna gets angered, saying that she doesn't act like that. Leo gets excited as he duels, much to Luna's dismay. Greiger wishes his opponent to put up a good fight, even defeat him with the "Power of the dragon." Zigzix is unable to get a reading on his sensor, so he turns up the power. Luna begins to ache as he does this. While Zigzix gets no reaction on his scanners Lazar assures him they have checked that Luna is a Signer. Zigzix informs Lazar, that while he isn't getting a response from the field, he is getting a small reaction from the audience. Zigzix manages to pin point the reaction to be coming from Luna. Leo takes much damage from Greiger's card effects, but manages to pull off his combo. Leo attacks for apparent victory, but Greiger manages to remains in control and win. Aftermath After the Duel, Lazar meets with Greiger. He confirms Greiger's thought that he was dueling a boy, as he shows him paperwork revealing Luna to have a twin brother. Zigzix asks Goodwin how he is to handle the situation as Goodwin grins at the image of Luna in the audience. Featured Duel: Leo vs. Greiger Turn 1: Greiger Greiger's hand contains "Damage Summon", "Trap Reactor・Y FI", "Star Blast", "Spell Reactor・RE", and "Nobleman of Crossout". Greiger draws "Summon Reactor・SK". He then activates "Star Blast" to pay 500 LP (Greiger 4000 → 3500) and reduce the Level of "Summon Reactor・SK" by one ("Summon Reactor・SK": Level 5 → 4). Greiger then Normal Summons "Summon Reactor・SK" (2000/1400) in Attack Position and Sets a card. On Greiger's End Phase, the effect of "Star Blast" expires ("Summon Reactor・SK": Level 4 → 5). Turn 2: Leo Leo draws "Morphtronic Celfon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/100) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Summon Reactor・SK" then activates, inflicting 800 damage to Leo (Leo 4000 → 3200). Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. Leo gets a two, so he picks up the top two cards of his Deck. Leo finds "Morphtronic Boomboxen" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Boomboxen" (1200/400) in Defense Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck. Leo Sets a card. Turn 3: Greiger Greiger draws "Delta Reactor". He then Normal Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (800/1800) in Attack Position. "Trap Reactor・Y FI" attacks "Morphtronic Celfon", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" to negate the attack and switch "Morphtronic Celfon" to Defense Position. The effect of "Trap Reactor・Y FI" activates, destroying "Morphtransition" and inflicting 800 damage to Leo (Leo 3200 → 2400). "Summon Reactor・SK" attacks "Morphtronic Boomboxen", but Leo activates the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Boomboxen" to negate the attack. Greiger then activates his face-down "Damage Summon" to pay 800 LP (Greiger 3500 → 2700) and Special Summon "Spell Reactor・RE" from his hand (1200/900) in Attack Position (as "Summon Reactor・SK" attacked, but its attack target was not destroyed). "Spell Reactor・RE" attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Boomboxen". Greiger Sets a card. Turn 4: Leo Leo's hand contains "Morphtronic Magnen", "Gadget Hauler", "Magical Mallet" and "Twister". Leo draws "Factory of 100 Machines". He then activates the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. Leo gets a three, so he checks the top three cards of his Deck ("Morphtronic Datatron", "Gadget Box", and "Morphtronic Magnen") and returns them to the top of his Deck in the order they were originally in. Leo then switches "Morphtronic Celfon" to Attack Position and activates its Attack Position effect to roll a die. Leo gets a one, so he checks the top card of his Deck. It is "Morphtronic Datatron", so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Datatron" (1200/600) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Summon Reactor・SK" activates (Leo 2400 → 1600). Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Datatron" to Tribute "Morphtronic Celfon" and inflict 600 damage to Greiger (Greiger 2700 → 2100). Leo then Tributes "Morphtronic Datatron" in order to Tribute Summon "Gadget Hauler" (1300/0) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the effect of "Gadget Hauler" to send "Morphtronic Magnen" from his hand to the Graveyard and increase its ATK by 800 ("Gadget Hauler": 1300 → 2100/0). Leo then activates "Factory of 100 Machines" to remove from play all "Morphtronic" monsters from his Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Gadget Hauler" by 800 (200 for each "Morphtronic" monster removed this way) ("Gadget Hauler": 2100 → 2900/0). The effect of "Spell Reactor・RE" activates, destroying "Factory of 100 Machines" and inflicting 800 damage to Leo (Leo 1600 → 800). "Gadget Hauler" then attacks "Trap Reactor・Y FI", but Greiger activates his face-down "Delta Reactor" to send his three monsters to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (3000/2500) in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. A replay then occurs and Leo chooses not to attack. On Leo's End Phase, the effect of "Factory of 100 Machines" expires ("Gadget Hauler": 2900 → 2100/0). Turn 5: Greiger Greiger draws. He then activates the second effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to send one card in his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Gadget Hauler". "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" attacks directly (Leo 800 → 0). Naming conflict In the Japanese version, the names on Jeager (Lazar's) files concerning the twins stated their names to be Lua and Luca. Although lineart by Kazuki Takahashi has stated that their names are Rua and Ruka. A later episode, also spelled Rua's name as such. The difference is due to common confusion between the letters "L" and "R" among Japanese speakers. Mistakes * In both versions, it is not mentioned that Leo was ending his turn when Greiger used the effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to destroy Leo's monster. * In the English version, when Greiger summons "Summon Reactor・SK", it uses a LP counter to display the ATK rather than an ATK counter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.